Young Justice 7
"Conferences" is the story title to the seventh issue of teen-superhero comic book series Young Justice by DC Comics. The story was written by Peter David with interior artwork by Todd Nauck and inker Lary Stucker. Nauck and Stucker also provided the cover art composition for this issue along with cover colorist Patrick Martin. The interior story was colored by Jason Wright and Digital Chameleon and lettered by Ken Lopez. It was edited by Eddie Berganza with Frank Berrios as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an April, 1999 cover date and carried a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Synopsis A parent/mentor conference is held at the Secret Sanctuary headquarters of Young Justice. It is hosted by Red Tornado and attendees include Max Mercury - legal guardian of Impulse, Dubbilex - Project Cadmus representative for Superboy, Helena Sandsmark - mother of Wonder Girl, and Bonnie King-Jones - mother of Arrowette. Bonnie and Helena do not get off to the greatest of friendships and they engage in a fistfight that knocks over punch bowels and cake. Red Tornado passively tries to get the women to stop fighting while Max and Dubbilex look-on, electing not to take action on their own. Nightwing suddenly appears to represent his junior partner, Robin, and commands the two to calm down. Meanwhile, the members of Young Justice are enjoying a night out camping in a tent. They engage in a game of Truth or Dare, which yields less than desirable results. Impulse is more than willing to take on any dare, but fails when Robin challenges him to remain silent for five minutes. Wonder Girl challenges the other girls to talk about their first time kissing a boy. Superboy dares Robin to remove his mask. Being very protective of his secret identity, Robin prepared for such an eventuality and wore a secondary mask underneath. Appearances * Young Justice :* Robin, Tim Drake :* Superboy, Kon-El :* Impulse, Bart Allen :* Wonder Girl, Cassandra Sandsmark :* Arrowette, Cissie King-Jones :* Secret, Greta Hayes * Bonnie King-Jones * Dubbilex * Helena Sandsmark * Max Mercury, Max Crandall * Nightwing, Dick Grayson * Red Tornado * Hunter #1 * Hunter #2 * * Young Justice * Humans * Altered humans * Amazons * Clones * D.N.Aliens * Ghosts * Robots * Rhode Island :* Happy Harbor :* Secret Sanctuary * Bow and Arrow Arrowette's trick arrows make a cameo appearance in this issue only, but are not used. * Rifle The hunters targeting the deer are using rifles with scopes. * Super-Cycle The Super-Cycle appears on the cover to this issue only. * Flight * Illusion generation Secret uses her smoke powers to simulate the form of a giant smoke monster that frightens off the hunters. * Super-speed Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this issue is, "Young Justice in the MOTHER of all battles!" * The cover to this issue includes the disclaimer, "Note: Mommies inside are actually smaller, but they do wale on each other". * UPC barcode: 6194121435. * The letters column for this issue includes letters submitted by Laurie Fletchner of Bridgeport, Connecticut, Michael A. McCullough of Selbyville, Delaware and Mark Haden Frazer of Oconomowoc, Wisconsin. * This issue includes a one-page memorial for Bob Kane (1915-1998), who was the co-creator of Batman. The memorial was written by editor-in-chief Jenette Kahn. * Secret is the only member of Young Justice who does not have representation at the parent/mentor conference. * This is the first and only appearance to date of two unnamed hunters. Allusions * Nightwing makes a reference to Batman in this issue. * Nightwing tells Bonnie King-Jones and Helena Sandsmark that one glare from Batman and they would be ready to confess to being on the grassy knoll. This is a reference to the assassination of U.S. President John F. Kennedy, who was killed in Dallas, Texas on November 22nd, 1963. In addition to gunman Lee Harvey Oswald, witnesses at the incident claimed to have seen a second shooter on the grassy knoll across from Dealey Plaza. * Superboy makes repeated references to Peter Pan, which is the main character from Peter and Wendy - a childrens' story written by J.M. Barre in 1904. It has been popularized in plays, musicals and film, most notably as an animated feature in 1953 by Walt Disney Productions. * The hunters refer to the deer they are about to shoot as "Bambi". Bambi is the titular main character from the 1942 feature-length animated movie Bambi by Walt Disney Productions. Advertisements This issue includes the following advertisements: * Legion of Super-Heroes 7-piece PVC set by DC Direct. * Batman & Superman: World's Finest 10-issue limited series. * BattleTank video game for Nintendo 64. * Gen13: Wired one-shot special. * DC Comics subscription service with free erasable memo board (12 issues for $19.95) Creator index * This is the seventh issue of ''Young Justice'' with Peter David as writer. * This is the seventh issue of ''Young Justice'' with Todd Nauck as both penciler and cover artist. * This is the seventh issue of ''Young Justice'' with Lary Stucker as both inker and cover inker. * This is the seventh issue of ''Young Justice'' with Jason Wright as colorist. * This is the seventh issue of ''Young Justice'' with Digital Chameleon doing color separations. * This is the fifth issue of ''Young Justice'' with Patrick Martin as cover colorist. * This is the seventh issue of ''Young Justice'' with Ken Lopez as letterer. * This is the fourth issue of ''Young Justice'' with Frank Berrios as assistant editor. * This is the seventh issue of ''Young Justice'' with Eddie Berganza as editor. Reprints This issue is reprinted in the following volumes: :* DC Comics Presents: Young Justice 3 :* Young Justice: A League of Their Own (TPB) Recommended Reading * Impulse Vol 1 * Red Tornado Vol 1 * Robin Vol 4 * Superboy Vol 1 * Teen Titans Vol 3 * Young Justice Vol 2 See also External Links * * * * * References Keywords Amazons; Android; Archery; Deer; Dreams; D.N.Alien; Ghosts; Hunting; Project Cadmus; Robot; Smoking; Superheroes; Trick arrows ---- Category:Young Justice Vol 1 Category:1999/Comic issues Category:April, 1999/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries